The primary object of this invention is to provide an economical intermittent drive system which can be easily and rapidly constructed.
A secondary object of the present invention is to provide an intermittent drive system which can be easily adjusted to changes in timing, rate or period of a cycle.
These objects can be sufficiently attained by employing a system in which a series of rate pulse signals control a load driving motor.